


Summer Morning

by The_Knightmare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knightmare/pseuds/The_Knightmare
Summary: Super short, but hopefully super sweet.





	Summer Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but hopefully super sweet.

While summers in the Shire tended to be hot, Thorin found himself pulling the thin sheet Bilbo kept on their bed over him that morning. He found that it did not fully keep out the unseasonal chill from reaching him, he reached over the small space between himself and the hobbit to find nothing. 

Panic colder than the damp suddenly pierced him. Shooting out of bed, he was suddenly transported to Erebor. The cold stone walls, the madness, the sounds of fighting. Thorin stumbled on unsteady feet before finding the wall. Standing there while the world came back to him, he began to smell the familiar oatcakes Bilbo like to make him. 

“Thorin? I was hoping to finish before you got up.” Bilbo was suddenly there, guiding him back to bed. “A rainy summer day is the perfect excuse to stay in bed all day, don’t you think?” 

“I agree.” Thorin said, sliding back into the still warm sheets. Bilbo brought over the tray of oatcakes and tea, but before he could drizzle the honey over them, Thorin stopped him.

“I don’t need honey to make this any sweeter.” Pushing aside the tray, he pulled Bilbo into a kiss. The two spent the remainder of the day curled into each other, ignoring their pesky nephews looking for Uncle Bilbo’s oatcakes, and staying warm and dry.


End file.
